littlemixlyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Drunk
Love Drunk is the thirteenth track on the Deluxe Edition of DNA, the debut album by Little Mix. Lyrics Uh uh uh uh huh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh huh uh uh uh uh Jade: Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open So hazy, but it's alright, to take me, to the dark side Dangerous, but I'm fearless, ohh Jesy with Little Mix: My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red And I just can't shake you outta my head Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe Little Mix: I'm a little bit love drunk Ever get the feeling when you're miles away Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take My heart's just on one about someone As I'm a little bit love drunk (Uh uh uh uh huh uh uh uh uh) Leigh-Anne: Feelin' so hot, I'm taking your clothes off Glasses steamed up, I'm dreaming that no one can see us Perrie: Lying underneath the stars, Jupiter hits on Mars And it hits me so hard Jesy with Little Mix: My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red And I just can't shake you outta my head Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe Little Mix: I'm a little bit love drunk Ever get the feeling when you're miles away Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take My heart's just on one about someone As I'm a little bit love drunk Perrie (Little Mix): Trippin' out on the floor Freaking out for sure Still I need you more (Love drunk) Perrie with Little Mix: You knock me down with those eyes And do it every time Can't shake you out of my mind, (Perrie: mi-i-ind) Leigh-Anne: Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds And that will never be a hater that can bring us down I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say But it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way And I swear I don't even like Hennessy They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy They call me love drunk, (with Little Mix: what are you doing to me?) They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy Jesy with Little Mix: My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red And I just can't shake you outta my head I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe Maybe maybe maybe Little Mix: I'm a little bit love drunk Ever get the feeling when you're miles away Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling (Perrie: Walking, stumbling) Hardly talking, mumbling, (Perrie: Talking, mumbling) going red in the face Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take (Perrie: My heart's just on one) My heart's just on one about someone (Jade: Ohh) 'Cause I'm a little bit love drunk Jade (Little Mix): I'm a little bit love drunk (I'm a little bit love drunk) Oh woah Jade with Little Mix: I'm a little bit love drunk (My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red) I'm a little bit love drunk Videos Audio Category:DNA Album Songs